Death's Labyrinth
by Denika
Summary: Raito... hated storms. Not in the hysterical sense that most people hated them of course. No, he just hated them. A lot. And L, an unpredictable tempest, turns his life upside down. LxRaito.


**Death's Labyrinth**

Supposedly Drama/Romance... And a whole lot of something else...

Story by: Denika  
**Me: **Hahahaha! Awesome. That's me .:Grin:.  
Death Note: Tsugumi Ohba/Takeshi Obata

**DISCLAIMER**  
I do not own the Death Note story… If I did I'd have all the anime I'd ever wanted… And I wouldn't be writing this. .:Sniffles:. Besides, I would have made L and Raito have kinky sex… .:Shivers:. Oooh.

**Summary - **What does Raito do when a certain detective throws him off balance and turns his world upside down? He gets even. He gets his freak on! .:Winks:. Blah blah blah, yaoi, blah. You've read it all before.

**Warning - **Yes, I just said yaoi. L and Raito were meant to be together. OKAY?! This is a warning, and I think I'll put this on M, right from the beginning. Don't hate this… Or me… I love you… Heaps… Heaps and heaps! Could also contain drug abuse or something equally tragic. Um… So… Hm.

**Me:** Okay, this is my first fanfic… It's a BL story… Yes, that means 'Boy Love'. Death Note… L… .:Snickers:. Raito… .:Grin:.

**Chibi L:** Oh, you're going to Hell for this.

**Me:** .:Gasps:. 8o No wai!

**Chibi Raito:** Nope, Hell's too good for you!

**Me: **Am I too good for you? .:Purrs and Clings:.

**Chibi Misa:** .:Nods:. Hell. WAIT! ……...…. My precious Raito! .:Grabs:.

**Chibi L: **Oh noes! Raito! .:Reaches:.

**Me: **Hah! Caught red handed! See, you do lykeZ hiiiim. .:Taunts:.

**Chibi L: **Actually, .:Rolls Eyes:. I was just imitating Misa-san… -.-

**Me: **.:Sniffles:. Fine… Whatever.

**Chibi Raito:** .:Runs in Triangles:. Please! Start the story already! .:Nervous:.

**Me: A**lright! Alright… T.T Here you go! .:Frolic:. 8o Keep in mind that the only Japanese I know I picked up from anime. So, basically I'm too lazy to make sure it's correct. So, help me out if it's wrong. Please and thank you! It takes a while to get into this story, but suck it up! I'm sure it'll be worth your time at some point. I've taken certain liberties with the time line and the order of events, but… I'm trying to keep it semi-realistic. First fanfic! .:Grin:.

* * *

**Chapter 1 –** The Girl Who Loved.

It was a cold and rainy day. The heavy grey clouds overhead obscured the sun from view. Or what was left of it. From memory the sun had set at 6:14 PM yesterday. It was 6 PM. Exactly. The calming pitter-patter of raindrops slowly beat against the pavement of a town in hiding. It was hard to believe that the rain had such a drastic effect on the population. Millions of people huddled up in their houses, hiding from the cleansing rain drops. It had been raining all day, before many of them had even woken up. It was like the heavens were trying to purify the earth, but taking their time about it, sending down wave after wave of torrential rain. Torrential rain that bounced and ricocheted of the sidewalk, shattering and sprinkling everything with crystal-like droplets, like so much broken glass.

Between those deadly waves, in those few sacred moments, when the holy war between the sky and the earth broke, there came a heavy mist. Fog-like, it was thick enough to coat you in drops of water, reflecting the world in its minute depths. It transformed those walking along from any other ordinary person, into ethereal, glittering God's. And Goddess'. Suddenly, they were all a part of this war of nature, as again, a fresh assault came crashing down from the heavens to leave them battered and soaking wet. Awed by the ferocity with which the sky had launched its attack on the unrepentant, vulnerable earth below. The horizon, in response seemed to blur, as if affected by the onslaught. Its proud skyscrapers, like spears that had pierced the sky were hazy, as if the sky mocked them and sought to bring them low.

The sky roared its anger, and the deep, resonating thunder rolled across the land. The sound was almost tangible, raising the hair on the back of the necks of those who had heard it. It played with them, caressed them until it brought goose bumps to their skin and sent adrenaline coursing through their veins. The kind of adrenaline that leaves you on edge, franticly trying to stop the involuntary tingling that speeds through your body, the anticipation that, at first, seems to stop your heart and makes you unsure of what happens next. Again, the thunder rolled across the earth, like the battle cry of the Gods, it was a warning.

For a moment in time, everything was so brightly illuminated that the whole of Japan glowed with a life of its own. The first bolt of lightening had been cast down, loosed by the hand of Zeus. The thunder continued to roll, creeping inside the ears of those listening and the lightening continued to flash, splitting the sky apart with its wrath. Strike after strike of lightening disappeared into the earth, consumed by the soil, trapped in an earthy prison for the rest eternity. Or, until the inevitable destruction of the world.

On that earth, quaking in defeat, there were houses, so foreign to the land they sat upon. Street after foreign street was lined with these houses. Like fungi, they had grown and multiplied, continually, until they had consumed all the land there was. Just like the humans who dwelled inside these houses. They had multiplied, until their numbers outweighed those of any other life on the cold, decaying soil. They had tipped the natural balance. They had hidden the earth. Covered it. Destroyed it. But their crimes against nature were not as atrocious as the crimes committed against them, amongst them, by them. There was no 'God' to deal out righteous punishment, to those who had made themselves worthy of it. There was no divine judgment. No justice. Or so, the population thought.

One self proclaimed God, stood among the humans. Diligently passing judgment where he saw fit. Boldly going where no human had gone before, taking logic and reasoning and manipulating them. He stood unopposed and he was their God. He was Kira. Known throughout the world for his ruthless enforcing of justice and his unyielding desire to be the best, to have to the best. To create a Utopian society, where he WOULD be God. And he WOULD rule. But Kira was human. He was mortal. He WOULD die one day. Just like the rest of us. But not today, because today he was holed up inside his own home hiding from the rain, like so many other citizens throughout Japan.

Yagami Raito was in his room, passing time, being watched like a hawk by his resident Shinigami, Ryuk. Stretched out on the bed, Raito's head nestled into the marshmallow-y depths of his pillow and to anyone who didn't know any better he could have passed for asleep. Though the telltale fluttering of eyelashes and occasional twitching of fingers were a dead giveaway. Ryuk was hovering by his bedside, demolishing a basket of apples; his insatiable hunger insinuated that he hadn't eaten in centuries, when really it had been mere minutes. Raito rolled his closed eyes at the sloppy, crunching sounds he was hearing. He watched apple core after apple core descend into the seemingly bottomless oblivion of his waste paper basket. An abandoned book lay next to him, bound in red leather, bearing the ornately gold-leafed title of 'Labyrinth'. Raito had been reading, and quite enjoying one of his favourite books until the first flash of lightening had struck the ground. Then he had rolled over and buried his face in the pillow, huddling under the blankets and very, VERY nearly assuming the fetal position.

Raito… hated storms. Not in the hysterical sense that most people hated them of course. No. He hated them because of the way they affected the atmosphere and destroyed that sense of normality and regularity that the air was supposed to hold. He hated how they forced that sweet adrenaline to go pulsing through him, like a second heartbeat, wild and untamed. He hated those urges he had to run outside in the pounding rain, when he was warm and comfortable inside. He hated that the sound of thunder awoke something almost, feral, inside of him. Something primal that was very, very, hard to keep shoved down in the darkest depths of himself, even with his well honed, iron self mastery. And that direct challenge to his self-control made him feel weak. Oh yes, he hated storms. A lot.

Downstairs, the excited chatter of his mother, Sayu and another overly familiar female voice could be heard. He knew that voice... And he was dreading having to face the body that the voice resided within. The last thing he needed right now was to deal with her AND a storm. What had he done to deserve this today? Straining his ears to catch the gist of their current conversation, Raito rolled his eyes at the mention of his name, and 'Misa sitting'. Raito swore under his breath and slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He cast one angry glare at the rain drop smeared glass of his bedroom window and stood up, directing his feet toward the door. Slowly he padded across the floor of his bedroom. His feet felt leaden, and as such, they sunk down into the welcoming depths of his soft, practical coloured carpet, his toes lovingly gripping the comfy mass beneath him. At the fringe of his awareness he could hear the almost silent noise of Ryuk's wings as he glided behind him toward the door, he'd become far too relaxed around that Shinigami, which, for all intents and purposes, would kill him at any time of his choosing. It was best not to trust Ryuk, Raito decided, glancing at the Shinigami warily. Still intently listening to the conversation below, he moved as silently as if his life depended upon it. Which, he added dryly and not without some amusement, it very well could. A fraction of a second before his hand reached the doorknob he heard his mother calling to him.

"Raito! Raito-kun! Misa-chan is here! Why don't you come down and say hello?" Sachiko called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hai Okaasan. I'm coming…" Raito muttered, opening the door and moving toward the stairs, nearly knocking his father over.

"Otousan, daijoubu desu ka?" Raito stammered, taking a hasty step back from his father, "Gomen. You scared me."

"Nn. Daijoubu. Gomen Raito-kun, I wasn't paying attention." Soichiro murmured, rubbing his temples slowly.

"Otousan, you need to have a rest. Don't worry about the case so much, Matsuda and the others are working their hardest. It'll all work out okay in the end. I'm sure we'll catch Kira, I'm sure. Don't overwork yourself." Raito admonished and consoled.

Knowing his father as well as he did, he knew that tone would make his father feel guilty for having worried his family, and that he would take it a little easier around the house now. Little did his father know that's exactly what Raito wanted. As much as Raito enjoyed playing his mind games with the police, he didn't appreciate the feeling of being on tenterhooks whenever his father was at home. He could hear Ryuk laughing behind him, that ridiculous retching laugh, like he was choking. Raito didn't pay any attention to him; he just continued to stare at his father with a furrowed brow, giving the perfect impression that he was really concerned. Pausing, Raito stepped around his father, stopping to pat him on the back before he made his way downstairs.

Before his feet even made contact with solid, level ground, he was assaulted by a gush of cold, crisp, evening air. Looking outside at the tempting rain, a sense of longing infused his mind. Moving his eyes away from the open front door, with its rain drop kissed steps he began to slowly trail his eyes towards the kitchen, where the familiar female voices were coming from. Along with the smell of freshly baked cookies and strong black coffee. Cookies? Coffee? Had the world gone insane? The depressing grey day was fast becoming inky black night and his family were eating cookies? His brow began to furrow whilst he questioned the sanity of his family in his prodigal mind, his eyes focused in on a dripping umbrella, propped beside the coat rack. Watching the impractical black lace creation dripping water all over the floor, he sighed. It seemed somewhat ironic, that something so beautiful and yet so fragile, could withstand this atrocious storm without losing any of its grace or dignity, while he felt like he was being torn apart. Abruptly turning from the sight, he stalked into the kitchen; ready to give his mother a piece of his mind, and a myriad of scientific facts, loosely based around caffeine and nutrition.

Having forgotten for the moment who the umbrella belonged to, Raito was shocked to discover that the first thing he saw when he entered the kitchen, was a blur of blonde hair and black clothing. The next thing he was shocked to discover was Amane Misa's face hovering above his own and the roof distinctly visible behind her. The slight pain in his back and his sudden lack of breath was all the proof he needed to know he had just been pounced upon. He looked up at Misa's perfect oval face and saw the excitement shining in her eyes. Gently he pushed her off of himself and stood up, offering her his hand. She took it eagerly, practically jumping to her feet before throwing her arms around Raito. Again. Oh, this was getting tiring very fast.

"Kawaii! Oniisan, you and Misa are MEANT for each other!" Sayu chirped happily behind them, seemingly bouncing on the spot. Her chocolate coloured bangs and ponytail swaying slightly from side to side.

"Oh Raito-kun! I'm glad you're finally decided to join us," Sachiko murmured, smiling warmly and indicating slightly with her hand a chair at the kitchen table, "We were just about to have some afternoon tea. Haha, 'Afternoon coffee' I suppose I should say."

"Okaasan, the sun is 2 minutes from setting, it's a little late to be having," here he paused, coughing discreetly, "Afternoon coffee…"

"Oh, you're right. How silly of me! Won't you have a cookie though? Sayu made them fresh, not half an hour ago," Sachiko replied, gently wrapping her arms around Sayu and holding her close, completely oblivious to the sour look on her daughters face at the soppy scene just created and her part in it.

"As much as I enjoy Sayu's culinary delights, I really must talk to Misa, alone," He reiterated, trying not to laugh at his sister's obvious discomfort.

"Oh alright. At least take a few cookies with you," she crooned, slipping a few onto a plate before handing the plate to Raito.

"Hn. Arigatou Okaasan… Excuse us." Raito said, taking the plate from his mother's hand and slipping an arm around Misa's shoulders, guiding her out of the kitchen and toward the stairs. He could feel more than see Ryuk turn and follow them, that goofy smile still fixed on his pale, horrifying face. Raito also felt the discreet presence of Misa's Shinigami, Rem, trailing behind Ryuk and following them towards the stairs.

"Oniisan! That's not fair! Can I come too?!" Sayu sang at him from the kitchen, breaking free from her mother's grasp and standing at the doorway looking balefully at the bottom of the stairs. Completely oblivious of the two Shinigami blocking her path, and consequently, Raito, from view. He could practically hear the pout in her voice.

"Iie, Sayu. I want to talk to Misa alone." He responded without turning around. Raito knew he couldn't say no to that pout.

He ascended the stairs with a growing sense of dread, his brain working in overdrive as he gracefully moved upwards. He didn't look back until he knew Misa, Ryuk and Rem were inside his bedroom and the door was firmly shut. And locked. Even then, it was a mere flick of the eyes over the shoulder. A precaution. Raito let out a quiet sigh, leaning back against his bedroom door, his eyes darting around his simplistic room, taking note of his shelves of books. Books that he used for study, books he read during his leisure time and books he read for the sheer pleasure of it. He looked at his desk and its faded swivel chair, not quite tucked completely underneath the desk. He looked at his computer tower, monitor, keyboard and mouse, which all created on self sufficient machine. He looked at the small TV resting on the edge of his desk, precariously close to the waste paper basket, near to over flowing with apple cores. He took in the empty basket sitting underneath his window that was a large, ominous black square in the wall. Finally he looked at his bed, which some how seemed to be beckoning to him, with its messy sheets and general appearance of warmth and comfort. Tearing his gaze away he looked from Ryuk to Rem, his eyes finally settling on Misa, where they stayed at rest. Raito smiled. Pushing away from the door, he subtly brushed out the nearly imperceptible wrinkles that had formed in his clothes. Nonchalantly, he flicked his silken auburn locks out of his eyes and began moving towards the window, shutting the blinds he turned, reaching out his hands to her. He sat down upon the edge of his bed, his hands still extended to her, waiting for her to move.

"Raito… Raito-kun. Misa missed you! Misa needed to see you. Misa wanted to see you. Raito! Raito-kun, did you miss Misa?" she chimed, practically flying over to him, taking his hands and rubbing them gently against her face.

"Hai. I missed you very much, but I wish you wouldn't refer to yourself in third person." He murmured, watching in fascination as she curled herself around his feet, still rubbing his hands against her cheeks. '_Poor Misa...' _He thought idly. Eyes widening, he mentally shook himself. That kind of thinking was dangerous. She was a toy, a guilty pleasure, a fall back plan. A beautiful distraction… His decoy.

"Raito-kun doesn't like Misa Misa? Raito-kun wishes Misa Misa would change. Raito!" she wailed, dropping his hands and pouting up at him.

"Misa," he crooned, bending down and planting a soft kiss upon her forehead, "Misa-chan, you are perfect the way you are."

"Honto," she sniffled, "Am I?"

"Hai," he whispered, tucking a wayward tendril of her golden hair behind the safety of her striking, creamy ear. Letting out a contented sigh Misa lay her head on his lap, tucking her feet under herself she looked up at him, smiling.

"Yokata. Aishiteru, Raito. My Knight."

"Hn." He replied, running a hand through her hair absent mindedly, stopping to twirl her two childish pigtails around his fingers. Her hair was nothing special. It was a striking golden colour, but it felt like warm fur beneath his fingers. Thick and wiry. Sitting there stroking her hair he could almost lead himself to believe she was just a pet, an animal. Sighing he drew his hands away from her hair, he knew better than to think like that. As detached as he was, he knew she was still a person. She was a mere pawn in the chess game that would determine his ultimate victory as Kira, a piece for him to play as he saw fit, but she was a person nonetheless.

Kira… Outside, he was the picture of perfection, neatly groomed with impeccable dress. His face betraying none of his peculiar and perilous thoughts, but remaining outwardly calm. Inside, he was a mess. His mind was running into overdrive, churning out answers to questions he hadn't even been asked yet. Working through scenarios he hoped never to encounter, calculating the most efficient method with which to remove those who opposed him. His face was his battle mask. He hid behind his flawless skin and brilliant auburn hair. He hid behind the depths of his deep, cola coloured eyes and their protective fringing of lush, ebony lashes. He had a face that could stop the world; he had the face of an angel and the eyes of a wanton. His eyes alone could turn the most stoic and unrelenting person into his willing, devoted slave. With one glance he could make grown men fall to their knees and kiss the ground he walked upon. With one glance, he could become Kira, a God.

"Raito," Rem interrupted, watching him intensely, "Something is happening."

"Oh? What is it?" Raito visibly jumped, stirring himself from his wandering thoughts, his curiosity piqued.

"The police are relaxing. Raito, Misa had better not be in danger," she growled hunching forward to appear more intimidating, her shift in position accompanied by the sound of rustling fabric as her 'clothing' which mainly constituted of bandages, accommodated the sudden movement.

"They couldn't have found a lead. My plans are flawless –Ryuk! Shut up- and I have left no traces behind. Misa is in no more danger than I am!" He hissed.

"Raito, you're so cold," Ryuk whimpered, feigning hurt but failing miserably, his wide, purple mouth still stitched into that lopsided, goofy grin.

"Ryuk, be quiet. This is serious. If you can't co-operate, I shan't bother to fetch you any more apples," Raito replied harshly, flailing his arms indifferently.

"Bully," Ryuk murmured, phasing out through his bedroom wall and into the gathering darkness. Rem rolling her eyes at the childish actions of her fellow Shinigami brethren.

"Ryuku…" Misa cried, staring at the deserted stretch of wall forlornly, rising up from Raito's lap and leaning against his bed. This caused Raito to jump; having forgotten Misa was lying across his lap in the first place. That in itself was ridiculous since she was their topic of choice but moments before. When had he lost his awareness of his surroundings? Lapses like that were dangerous. All it took was a moment and he could be in trouble. One moment. He couldn't afford to relax, to slip up. Not with Rem keeping a sharp eye on him, for Misa's sake. Even now, locked in his room, he wasn't safe. He couldn't relax, he had to keep vigil. Maybe he should have taken the coffee earlier, he thought dryly, mentally rolling his eyes skyward. Skyward, hah. Goddamn weather, slowing him down.

"We aren't in any danger, I'm sure of it," Raito drawled, scratching his chin absent mindedly while he carefully combed through his memories of the last few days. He checked once, twice, three times over every move he'd made. He was safe, he knew it. They could never catch him, and if they did, they couldn't prove it. The Death Note was well hidden. Only he knew where it was, and that if it wasn't removed properly, it would be destroyed before it could even be claimed as evidence. His moves were strategic and logical. He'd set the bait, and they'd taken it, only now, they seemed confident that they would end up catching him, not the other way around. An idea struck him.

"Rem, what do you mean they're relaxing? Have they made a move, announced their intention to arrest anyone?" He questioned, watching her with wary eyes. Leaning forward he started taking note of her body language and tone of voice. He was alert. Nothing was going to get past him. He knew that the Shinigami wouldn't hide something from him if Misa were at stake, but he also wouldn't put it past her to keep some important things to herself.

"Since yesterday afternoon, they've stopped acting rashly and they've stopped following every lead thrown their way. They aren't desperate any more. They are less frantic, more organized. Half the team has resigned too. Raito, something is happening," she droned in her flat voice, a warning look in her yellow, cat like eyes.

"Maybe they're finally seeing sense!" Misa cheerily intercepted, standing up and bouncing on the spot, her two pigtails swaying jovially from side to side, "Misa Misa thinks they have given up and have finally realized that Kira, is God! Raito, you've won! Now we can get married! Raito!"

"Iie, Misa-chan. I have not won. They have not given up… Something has changed. Something is happening," he whispered, eyes narrowed in thought and unknowingly quoting Rem's earlier statement. Completely ignoring her final statement and throwing his arms up in defeat, he flung himself backwards across his bed, glaring angrily at the ceiling. His previous idea having since been crossed off the list. Sighing he rolled onto his side, "I don't understand! What could have changed? Maybe they're calling in new officers? A new flock of fledgling detectives? An accomplished… Detective… World renowned… Oh no. They couldn't, could they?" Bolting upright, Raito searched through his blankets, causing his bed to take on an even more neglected look. Having found his prize, he raised his arms triumphantly, holding aloft one simple, black, remote control. Fumbling with the buttons he finally managed to turn the television on, flicking through the channels for what seemed like minutes before he finally found a channel playing the news.

"_In other news, today, a new celebrity was discovered in downtown Tokyo, a friendly squirrel who passers by have named 'Clancy'. This squirrel being one of high, moral standards, has taken to, recycling. Yes folks, this adorable little creature collects rubbish and recycles it. Over to Yori, in downtown Tokyo."_

"_Arigatou, Kimihiro…_

"Oh come, ON!" Raito shouted, brandishing his remote at the television while some useless footage of a squirrel played out across his vision. Ignoring Misa's delighted squeal at the sight of the little fur ball, he focused his attention back onto the TV.

…_tricks for many months to come. Back to you, Kimihiro."_

"_Now, wasn't that inspiring? According to popular demand, Clancy is set to become the new face of the 'Clean up…_

"I can't take much more of this! It's just a squirrel!" Raito groaned, "Just a squirrel."

"Hn, but look how cute he is Raito-kun!" Misa squealed, sitting down beside him on the bed and wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her face into his shoulder affectionately, "He's almost as cute as you, Raito-kun! And Misa Misa loves Raito-kun as much as she loves life!"

"Hai, hai. He is cute…" He agreed simply to placate her. Raito didn't really care whether the squirrel was as cute as a stuffed toy or zombie road kill, with missing internal organs and amusing little tyre tracks printed across its body. Here he stopped to suppress a laugh. How cruel, he thought cynically. Oh, how his imagination did runaway from him. Muffled words from the television brought him back to full attention.

… _Tokyo's biggest mystery in 36 years has taken a new and interesting turn. This years biggest, breaking news, the 'Kira Case' as the Police department have named it, is gaining more and more media attention world wide. Deciding that it is time to put an end Kira's reign of terror, Tokyo Police have called in external help. We are not permitted to reveal the origin or name of the Police Forces latest Kira fighting aid, however, we have been informed that they are taking over the Kira investigation and will be working mainly solo, employing only a few TPD agents. Tokyo Police Chief, Soichiro Yagami says 'the world can rest easy; Kira will be brought to Justice, in no time at all'. Having taken heart at this great news, we shall all, indeed, rest easy, Yagami-san. And so, that concludes tonight's Breaking News Bulletin. I'm Kimihiro, you stay classy Tokyo…"_

"No. Why do I always have to be right?! Why can't I be wrong? Just for once," Raito whined, turning of the TV set and pulling away from a dozing Misa, stretching out his tired limbs. Walking over to his desk he slumped down, onto his amazingly comfortable swivel chair, switching on his computer. While waiting for the system to boot up he looked around cautiously, spotting Rem semi-phased through the wall he called out softly, "I've left no tracks, Rem. They can't hunt me down. I am Kira, goddamn it and Misa is safe with me! She is safe." Nodding half-heartedly, Rem phased completely through the wall and disappeared from sight, leaving a very ruffled Raito behind to rationalize things out on his own.

Staring at his now fully loaded computer, he began his search. He made lists of possibilities then crossed off many names due to the impracticality of it all. He added more names, changed names. He utilized the internet to expand his search. He ended up with a rather satisfactory list of could be reinforcements to the Tokyo Police Department in their quest against Kira. As a final thought, he entered the Police Departments mainframe and sifted through their folders, files, notices, emails, forums. He checked them all. He received no reassuring information from his devious little bit of hacking; instead, he was left with a headache… And a list. FBI, CIA, Interpol. These were all obvious possibilities, seeing as the news reader had said 'external help' and these agencies would willing involve themselves in such an interesting case. Raito looked at the last name on his list and found it a little too big for the Kira case, still in its early stages. He stared at the name, and the more he stared at it, the more he felt that it wasn't so absurd… It wasn't so big. Then suddenly, there was darkness.

Before he'd even had the chance to switch off his computer, the power had gone out, and done the job for him. How perfect, he though, staring at the pitch black interior of his bedroom. Comforted by the sound of Misa's gentle breathing, he sauntered over to his bedroom door, leaving Misa asleep in his bed. Shutting his door quietly, he turned around and moved across the landing. This was too much to take in all at once. He needed to be outside in the cool, night air. He needed to think. He needed to see, he added sarcastically as he stubbed his toe on the wall. Carefully feeling his way towards the stairs, Raito got lost in thought once more. The case wasn't big enough to warrant the attention of the best of the best. Was he really causing that much chaos? Had he really upset the Police Department so much? Had he really gotten to them that badly? Could they possibly be sending him in…? They couldn't possibly be sending him in… Could they?

"Fuck!" he cried, catching himself just in time, managing to keep his voice down, "Fuck, fuck and fuck."

Raito walked down the stairs slowly, his hands gripping the banister like it was a lifeline. He knew something was coming, and he was not looking forward to it. He couldn't deal with this today, or tomorrow, or the day after. The weather was working against him for the third time that week. Not that Raito minded a little cold weather and some rain; it was just the oppression of a storm, the suffocating feeling which was so foreign to him, not to mention that Ryuk was acting suspiciously. In truth, Ryuk being Ryuk wasn't really all that unusual; however, together with the weather and the sinking feeling in his stomach, Raito knew that change was coming. A change so morbidly obese that it would shake the very foundations of his carefully created, Utopian world. That is, of course, unless he did something to remedy it. Upon closer inspection Raito realized he couldn't even begin to anticipate the kind of change he knew was coming his way, so instead of wasting valuable thought processes, he slipped on his fashionable, tailored coat, a pair of shoes and stepped out into the crisp, dark night. Spotting Rem and Ryuk floating around in random patterns not that much higher above him, he made his way southward. He fingered the slip of lined paper in his pocket and smirked. Moving off into the inky gloom of the recent blackout, he walked without any knowledge of where he would end up. Stroking the paper in his pocket one last time he laughed, quietly, just a whisper of breath, ghosting past his smirking lips. Oh yes, I welcome you to this, our humble city, L.

* * *

**Me: **.:Jumps Up and Down:. Yay! Okay, so yes, a bit of a cliffhanger! Next chapter will be an introduction of L, methinks. 

**Chibi L: **Introduction of moi? Sexy… .:Winks and Thumbs Up:.

**Chibi Misa: **.:Screams:. OMG! Don't ever do that again!

**Me:** .:Snickers:. Yeah, don't ever do that again. You're scaring the children… Who shouldn't be reading this story… .:Frown:.

**Chibi Raito: **I'm so devious! .:Sings and Dances Around:. DevioUS!

**Me: **And don't YOU! Ever do THAT again. .:Double Frown:.

**Chibi Raito: **Soz… .:Shuffles Feet and Pouts:.

**Chibi Misa: **KAWAII RAITO!! .:Pounces:.

**Chibi Ryuk: **So… What're you doing later…?

**Me: **.:Twitches:. Erm… L?! Save the Authoress?! Ryuuza-KI?!!!1!!!ONE!11!!!

**Chibi L: **Read and review? Suggestions are welcome! .:Ignores Denika:.

**Chibi Misa: **.:Pokes out Tongue:. Review, plz?

**Chibi Raito: **Yeah... Review, whatever. .:Gets Kicked:. Ouch! Okay, REVIEW!

**Me: **Thankyou, Raito. .:Grins:. If I was starving, and reviews were cookies, would you give me one? .:Puppy Eyes:.  
What will L be like? Will he accept the challenge Kira presents him with? Will there be bloodshed?

Tune in next chapter to find out on, DEATH'S LABYRINTH


End file.
